1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a security frame and mirror assembly for penal institutions and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Over the years, significant and expensive problems have been encountered with frame and mirror assemblies used in areas such as public toilet facilities, where the general public has free accesss thereto, and also in public institutions, such as penal and mental institutions. In such areas, replacement of mirrors which become lost or destroyed through theft, damage and defacing represents substantial costs in terms of both replacement of the frame and mirror assemblies themselves and the labor necessary to implement such replacement and reinstallation.
Various types of theftproof frame and mirror assemblies have been proposed, and while these have been useful in terms of their intended purpose, they have been subject to certain objections; such as, for example, the necessity of employing special tools, keys and the like for mounting the frame and mirror assembly to the wall. In other arrangements where latch elements are employed to secure the frame assembly to the wall, it has been found that the construction and arrangement of the latch assemblies are such that the latch assemblies may be destroyed to facilitate and effect the removal of the frame and mirror assembly.
In addition, frame assemblies found in the prior art have not been adaptable to cover the full range of mirror assemblies such as highly polished metal mirrors, tempered glass mirrors, and plexiglas/metal (foil) deposited combination mirrors.
Another problem frequently presented by prior art assemblies is that these assemblies fail to incorporate means for preventing moisture-caused de-silvering of the conventional silvered mirror when these mirrors are mounted to the wall in such security-type frames.
A related problem occuring with prior art devices is that these assemblies fail to effect a moisture seal between the mirror and the frame to prevent liquids from accumulating between the mounting wall, the mirror and the frame. Should this occur, damage to the wall will result along with the frequently-encountered desilvering of the mirror.
Yet still another problem created by prior art frame and mirror assemblies of the type characterized herein is that the peripheral engagment of the frame with the mirror facilitates the ease by which mirrors constructed of relatively fracturable materials, such as glass, may be broken.
After considerable time, research and experimentation, a theftproof and rugged frame and mirror assembly, comprising the present invention, has been devised to overcome the disadvantages experienced in such previously-employed security frame and mirror assemblies.